1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head with improved perimeter weighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The location and distribution of weight within a golf club is an important factor in the performance of the golf club. In particular, weight placement at the bottom of the golf club head provides a low center of gravity to help propel a golf ball into the air during impact, and weight concentrated at the heel and toe of the golf club head provides a resistance to twisting, or high moment of inertia, during impact. Both the low center of gravity and high moment of inertia are important performance variables that affect playability and feel of the golf club. Alternative designs have resulted in many innovations for varying the weight location and distribution in a golf club head.
One approach to varying the weight distribution and location in a golf club head combines materials of different densities in the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,010 to Helmstetter et al. discloses a high density block or contoured shape attached, via mechanical means, such as friction fit, fasteners or screws, to a reciprocal recess in the golf club head. Although this approach provides the desired performance enhancements, the high density block and reciprocal recess must be machined to precise tolerances, which involves high production costs.
Another approach is to add mass at certain areas of the club head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,924 and 5,395,113 to Antonious disclose a perimeter-weighted, cavity-back iron with integrally formed weight members located on an upper sole surface of a perimeter weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,056 to McNally et al. discloses another perimeter-weighted, cavity-back iron with heel and toe weight pads positioned within the back cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,985 to Ohnishi discloses an iron-type golf club head with four weights projecting rearward from the face wall at the upper and lower toe side portions and upper and lower heel side portions of the club head.